cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Emon Rupo
}}STG SUPER PRO |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Salarian. |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }7.5 years old. |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | } November 3rd, 2182. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } C-Sec intern. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } The Citadel. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single. He's a salarian, and barely an adult! |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Brown. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }6'1". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Lean and narrow, typical of a salarian. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }C-Sec. |} Rupo, fully known as Nasurn Tsaerch Alomn Sarci Emon Rupo, is the nephew of Emon Spiza. He first joined Cerberus Daily News when he was four years old, but took a break of several years during his studies from adolescence to adulthood. Now a full-fledged adult, Rupo has enrolled in an interest-based internship program for C-Sec, and hopes to one day put his innate hacking skills to good use. The Tadpole Before the Frog By all means, Rupo is the perfect specimen for a breeding contract. He is tall, fit, and has a pleasant skintone, the likes of which is peppered with pleasant freckles. Even his horns are well-shaped, and despite his loping nature, he seems to be an excellent candidate for the continuation of his species. Unfortunately, he's also an Emon, so you can scratch any potential offspring off the list. Rupo's genetic relations have hindered him in his life, but given how young he is (and how uninterested he remains in reproducing), they don't seem to have affected him too much. He is curious, vastly intelligent in spite of his luddite setbacks, and good-natured, always seeking to find the best in those around them. His naivete in that regard often comes back to bite him, but given his youth, Rupo has yet to lose faith. He idolizes the STG and hopes to one day join their ranks, though he doesn't yet understand the dedication required to do so. Biography Rupo was born on Nasurn near a small city known as Alomh. Given how close it was to the aforementioned location, his colony was simply named Alomh-3 (two colonies having preceded it). Alomh-3 had a singular purpose: to mine local metallic minerals until they were completely extracted, at which point its host company would move on. Unfortunately, benefactor of Alomh-3 made a minor miscalculation in refinement that turned out to prove a major mistake. The colony suffered a nuclear meltdown, with a total of 12 out of 93 residents surviving. Rupo was one of them. His mother shipped him and several siblings off in the escape pods, but to date, Rupo's pod was the only one known to have reached the Citadel. Rupo took up resident with his uncle, Emon Spiza, who promptly looked after him and sent him to proper schooling on Mannovai. Several years later, Rupo completed his education and boot camp, and was enrolled as an honoree in an internship program for C-Sec. To this day, he works at his present position, and aspires one day to be a chief officer of the law - or, perhaps, to join the STG itself. Connections * The Sarcastic Salarian (Aphin Protretho) - Rupo doesn't realize it yet, but he's recently met the deceased brain of Aphin Prothretho. * Emon Spiza - Rupo's aforementioned guardian and closest friend. He thinks Spiza is strange, but values him dearly nonetheless. Trivia * Coworkers at C-Sec have nicknamed Rupo "Reedy", a moniker he earned for having grown so quickly in so short a time. * He decries the constant headache that is Citadel Man. Threads Uncle Spiza's Cabin: Arrival on the Citadel. Teenage Wasteland: Day Three of life on the Citadel. This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things: Spiza asserts his authority. Shake Me Down: Rupo and his friend have a youthful adventure. Bitter Irony: Coping with bad news from home. Return Swan Songs: Rupo reconnects with his uncle.. who at first doesn't recognise him. Holy Shrell, It's Alive: Rupo's crab dinner isn't quite ready to eat. Oops: Rupo accidentally discovers the back room at Aphin's Place. Emon Rupo, You Are Grounded For Life!: Spiza is not having a good Christmas, and lays the blame on his nephew. Life-Changing Events: How do you cope with them? HOLY SHIT GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW BLASTO?!: Rupo enthuses over the fictional hanar Spectre. Weird Cop Stories: Rupo starts them off. The Paerth Cartel Case: Rupo is involved in a case that crosses several jurisdictions. The White Devil is involved, and there is some confusion as to who or what this is. A Defence of the Little Fish: Rupo explains in this post why one would be wrong to underestimate Dani'Koara, based on what he's learned as a cop. In a subsequent post, Ferem Baccath sends a private message. Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Salarians Category:Defunct Characters Category:Citadel Security Services